


Two Brothers and a Cake

by Hieiko



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: Even ninja brothers sometimes fight over the little things.
Relationships: Brody Romero & Levi Weston | Aiden Romero
Kudos: 4





	Two Brothers and a Cake

"Where are Brody and Levi?" Mick asked, when only four of the Rangers joined him at their hideout.

"They're at detention," Calvin said with a toothy grin.

"Why do you look so happy about it?" Mick's brows were furrowed in confusion.

"It's because of the reason they got detention," Sarah replied.

"Mrs. Finch gave them detention because they kept arguing during class," Hayley added.

"They've been at it all day," Preston said.

"It's not that I like seeing them fight or anything," Calvin explained. "But you have to admit it's hilarious."

"What were they arguing about?" Mick wanted to know. "They seemed fine yesterday, when they left after training."

Calvin snorted. "It'd be funnier if you hear it for yourself."

An hour later, a frowning Levi came in, followed by Brody who had a matching expression on his face.

"How was detention, guys?" Calvin smirked.

Levi rolled his eyes. Brody ignored Calvin completely.

"Did you two make up yet?" The question came from Sarah.

"We aren't fighting," Brody said. "We're arguing."

"What's the difference?" Preston wondered.

"Well, what are you two arguing about?" Mick hoped he would get an answer this time.

"Levi took the last slice of chocolate cake," Brody whined. "I was saving it for breakfast this morning!"

Calvin started snickering, and Hayley punched his shoulder. "Ow," Calvin mouthed at her.

Levi groaned. "Brody, how many times do I have to say this? I didn't know you were saving it. You're not even supposed to have cake for breakfast!"

"I ate cake with breakfast yesterday and the day before."

"Yeah, and you also had cake with lunch and dinner."

The brothers sat at opposite ends of the room, so everyone had to look from one side to another as they bickered.

Calvin and Sarah both found it hilarious and were wholly entertained, while Hayley and Preston were undecided whether they should mediate between the siblings or let them be. Mick stayed silent, and listened.

"That last slice was at the back of the fridge."

"You could have at least told me you were saving it."

"You could have asked!"

"Why should I have to?"

"Because you know I love chocolate."

"I do know, and that's why we bought the cake in the first place," Levi said.

"So why did you eat the last piece?"

"Brody, we were supposed to share that cake. You practically ate the entire cake over the weekend. I only ate that one slice!"

"That can't be right. Are you sure?"

Levi sighed. "If we get another cake, will you let this go?"

"Chocolate again?" Brody perked up.

"If that's what you want."

"I want the chocolate one."

"There are different kinds," Levi said. "You can pick from the menu." He pulled up the bakery's website on his phone and offered it to Brody, who was beside him in a flash.

"How many kinds are there?" Brody asked, eyes wide as he scrolled through the selection.

"Not that many, but there are a couple of chocolate ones," Levi said.

"How could I possibly decide which one is better?"

"Just go ahead and pick one. We can try the others next time."

"Okay," Brody said. "But don't eat the last piece this time."

"I won't," Levi promised.

Brody grinned. "Can we order it now?"

"Sure, but have it delivered later when we get home."

"Epic," Brody murmured, finally choosing a cake and clicking through the ordering process.

"Man, it ends just like that?" Calvin said, disappointed. "Talk about anticlimactic."

"Is that really what having siblings is like?" Preston was bewildered.

"No idea, I'm an only child." Sarah shrugged.

"I, for one, am glad it's over," Hayley said. The rest nodded in agreement.

Once everyone settled into a comfortable silence, Mick took the opportunity to speak up. "I have a question."

Everyone turned to him curiously.

"What is a chocolate cake, and why is it so important?"


End file.
